


A Hopeful Secret Santa Exchange

by IsTheMedia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hiro is in preparation to be a step bro, M/M, Peko and Taka are long lost sibs, Secret Santa, Takaaki and Hiroko are seeing each other, discord exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Done for the Ishimondo Secret Santa Exhchange.Scl-Ana I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	A Hopeful Secret Santa Exchange

He was not panicking. 

Nope! Not one bit! 

He was calm and collected. He’s the freaking leader of Japan’s biggest biker gang! Something like this wouldn’t phase him in the slightest! This was absolutely fi--

FUCK IT! 

He was freaking out! 

Mondo was pacing back and forth in his dorm room. His mind racing, just trying to figure out an answer! Or just, get some sorta idea! 

Why the hell was this so hard!? 

~~~~~~

_“Whatcha doin’ there Makoto?” Leon asked as he looked over the lucky student’s shoulder. Makoto was busy writing down names on these little strips of paper._

_Makoto yelped and jumped slightly in his seat before he looked over to Leon. “Oh! I--well, I thought, you know it could be fun if we did a Secret Santa?”_

_“Like draw names and we get them a gift?” Leon asked._

_“Uh...yes? Or does that sound, dumb?”_

_“Of course it does!” A new voice broke in. “Honestly Secret Santas are so lame and uncool.”_

_“Alright, Junko’s not taking part in it,” Leon said with a slight smirk._

_“Ah! No wait!”_

~~~~~~~~

And here Mondo was now. He stared down at the little slip of paper in his hand. In Makoto’s slightly scratchy handwriting: _Ishimaru Kiyotaka_.

His friend. Hell, his BEST friend. His soul brother! 

He HAD to get the perfect gift for him! The guy deserved it! He works so damn hard and pushes so much to be the best. 

But he was coming up blank with ideas. HELL he resorted to bug Hiro to get ideas. Like, was his mom and Taka’s dad dating? So he had to have SOME ideas, right? 

FUCK THAT! 

Taka didn’t seem to want anything! Not that he was surprised. Taka did mention he didn’t have much while growing up. So it made sense that he wasn’t all materialistic and shit. 

Mondo sighed as he flopped back onto his bed. If Taka didn’t want anything, then what the hell could he get him? What the hell do you get a guy who says he doesn’t need anything? Maybe he can ask Chihiro again. Then again, they were having trouble trying to come up with their own gift. 

Dammit he was screwed! 

\--

It was only a few more days before Hope’s Peak was dismissed for the holidays. And Mondo still had NO IDEA what to get Taka! Man, what kinda friend was he if he couldn’t get his best friend something like, super meaningful? Jeeze, seems like everyone was so much further ahead of him! 

Chihiro managed to come up with something even! Leon was already fucking done-and had to fucking gloat about in his face. 

SHIT Junko had something all picked out! Though knowing her it was something half-assed...but still. 

“Hello Mr. Ishimaru, are you heading over to 77-B again?” 

“Yes I am,” Taka nodded as he grinned. “Was there something you needed before I head over?” 

“Actually yes!” Hifumi nodded as he pulled out a DVD from his bag and handed it to Taka. “Mitarai-senpai gave this to me to look over, tell him my notes are in the case.” 

Taka nodded as he took the DVD. “I’ll be sure you he gets it then!” He nodded before he made his way out. 

“He’s been going over to that class a lot,” Mondo mumbled, trying to take a small break from his spiraling thoughts of how he was such a loser and couldn’t come up with anything.

“Dude, didn’t you hear?” Leon poked him, only to laugh as Mondo tried to take a swipe at him. 

“Hear what Kuwata!?” 

“Man, you musta been outta it!” Leon goaded. “Ya really don’t remember?” 

“Kuwata you have five seconds to--”

“Mondo, Hiro told us that Taka has a sister, remember?” Chihiro’s calm voice cut in. 

“Huh?” Wait what? Was he really that out of it? That damn focus on trying to figure out what to get him that he completely blanked out on something THAT big!?

_~~~~~~_

_“HEY! Ishimaru-chi!!” Hiro called as he nearly rushed into the classroom._

_“No running!” Taka immediately scolded._

_Hiro yelped as he tried to slow himself down, only to trip over his own sandals and landing flat on his face. Feeling guilty that his reply caused such a reaction Taka made his way over and helped the clairvoyant up. “Thanks,” Hiro gave him a small grin._

_“I’m sorry for shouting, but you know running in the halls is strictly against school policies,” Taka sighed._

_“Sides never seen you run like that before,” Leon added as he joined the two. “Nice fall.”_

_“Don’t tease Kuwata-chi,” Hiro frowned._

_“Anyway,” Taka cleared his throat. “Was there something you wanted to tell me?”_

_“RIGHT! My mom found something,” Hiro began. “You’re dad actually asked her something, and she found it.”_

_Taka sighed. “That’s not very specific.”_

_“Ah-I mean,” the older student hummed for a moment, trying to get his words together. “Your dad asked my mom about a birth record.”_

_“Why would he need to know about my--”_

_Hiro held up a finger in a gesture to stop Taka from continuing. “No no no dude, not YOUR record,” he grinned. “A different one.”_

_“A...different one?” Taka asked._

_“Why would Taka’s dad--”_

_Hiro cut off Leon’s question. “He was asking for a girl’s...Ishimaru-chi, didja know that your parents tried to have a kid before you?”_

_Taka shifted slightly. “I ah….my father did mention that,” he recalled asking why in their little shrine to his mother, was a blank birth certificate. His father didn’t explain much, and seeing the pain in his eyes Taka never pressed any further._

_“Wait for real? What happened?” Leon looked to Taka._

_“I was told...she didn’t make it,” Taka said sullenly._

_“Ah...s-sorry man,” Leon gave a reassuring pat to Taka’s shoulder._

_“HEY! What did ya do ta Taka!?” A voice roared, causing Leon tgo jump. Whipping around, Leon saw Mondo entering the classroom, and he didn’t look too happy. Jeeze, guy had to of had some sorta ‘Taka Radar’ to know how the Moral Compass was feeling._

_“Whoa whoa Oowada-chi!” Hiro held up his hands in an effort to play mediator. “J-just talkin’, honest!”_

_“Yeah?” Mondo didn’t sound so convinced._

_“Mondo it’s alright!” Taka assured the biker. “Leon was just asking for some clarity is all.”_

_Mondo huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine...he does somethin’ like that again though--”_

_“Oh trust me he won’t!” Hiro said with a grin. “Cause that’s wrong Ishimaru-chi.”_

_“What’s...what?” Taka looked back to Hiro._

_“She didn’t die,” Hiro said with a soft and caring tone. “Your mom and dad were lied to,” he said._

_“B-but--” He wanted to ask why, though he knew. He knew why. His name...but to do something like that-to just a baby!? As if his hatred for his grandfather couldn’t have grown any more! He could feel himself shake as he balled his hands into fists...he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Hiro giving him a soft smile._

_“Wanna meet her?”_

_~~~~~~~~~_

Right, right, now he remembered. He and Leon tagged along as Hiro brought them to 77-B, and introduced them to Peko Pekoyama. Mondo knew he wasn’t paying attention as Hiro explained the rest of his story. He was too distracted by just seeing how happy Taka looked. He...Taka looked really good when he smiled like that…

\--

“So what are some of your traditions Makoto,” Sayaka asked as she leaned against his desk. 

“Huh, traditions?” 

Sayaka giggled. “Holiday traditions! For me, my bandmates and I spend the WHOLE night together! We meet at my place for dinner, then gifts at Haneyama-chan’s place, then a small dessert with Fujiwara-chan’s family, after we usually go with Aoba-chan and her siblings to sing around her neighborhood, then we finish with Okada-chan’s family and their tree lighting.” 

“Wow, all in one night?” Makoto asked, and she nodded. “Sounds like a lot.” 

“It is! But it’s so much fun!”

Makoto scratched the back of his neck. “I guess...Komaru and I have a race as to who can get their decorating done first.”

“A race?” the idol asked, hoping for more details. 

“Yeah, because whoever gets done first gets to turn the tree on,” Makoto said with a smile. So far it’s been a tie between the two of them. He was kinda hoping to pull ahead this year. 

“That’s cool!” Leon said as he inserted himself into the conversation. 

“It’s not much though,” Makoto said. 

“However, it is your’s,” Kyoko stated as she sat next to Makoto. “My family doesn’t really celebrate any holiday so I can’t say I even have a tradition.” 

“Man that sucks,” Leon frowned. “I mean, me and my cousin we get to open one gift on Christmas eve. It ain’t much but it’s something.” 

“How about you Taka?” Syaka asked as she looked over the Moral Compass. He was close enough to hear the conversation, but not taking part in it. Too busy talking with Mondo and Chihiro. 

“Ah-I’m sorry, what was the question?” Taka’s attention snapped to Sayaka. 

“Do you and your dad have any holiday traditions?” Sayaka asked. 

“Ah...not really,” he admitted. “We couldn’t really afford to do things like that…” Taka could feel himself blush as he admitted it. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” 

“Ah! No no it’s alright!” Taka assured her. “I mean...I guess, one thing I always wanted was to just, have a nice family gathering for Christmas.”

Mondo perked up so fast that his neck cracked and he let out a curse.

\--

That was IT! He should find a way ta thank the idol, because hot damn he had an idea! This was gonna be the best damn Christmas Taka had! 

He just needed to make sure he could pull it off. Hiro should be no problem. The clairvoyant DID say he and his mom were planning on spending Christmas day with them. Mondo was sure he could convince Hiro to have them go earlier and spend the night there instead. 

But now, he had to get the next part. Mondo stood awkwardly outside of the door to 77-B. Eyeing up the door, as if he was sizing up somebody he was ready to fight with. Th-this shouldn’t be too hard. He hung out with Souda-senpai a lot in the school’s mechanic shop. So-so he can do this. 

He raised his hand to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened-nearly giving him a heart attack as he jumped back. 

“Hm? Come on, you’re a boy, you shouldn’t get scared so easily,” a girl said. She had red hair and a smattering of freckles across her face. 

“I wasn’t expectin’ the door ta just open up like that!” Mondo snapped. 

“How rude,” the girl sighed as she walked past and made her way towards the reserve class hallway. 

Mondo huffed before he straightened his posture and poked his head in the classroom. 

“Was there something I can help you with?”

Mondo jumped again at the voice and looked over to see--whoa….why did he feel like he should be like kneelin’ or bowing his head at this girl? “I-I ah…” 

“Owada-kun?” 

“Oh you know him Peko?” 

“Indeed I do,” Peko nodded to Sonya as she made her way over, Fuyuhiko following close behind. “Was there something you needed?” 

“I-” Mondo cleared his throat. “Ah yeah, I wanted ta ask you somethin’.” 

“Ask me?” Peko repeated. 

“Uh y-yeah...see, we’re ah, doin’ this Secret Santa thing,” Mondo began. “I got Taka, but he keeps sayin’ he doesn’t want anythin’.”

“I can attest to that,” the swordswoman sighed. “I too have been asking if there was something he would like.” 

Mondo felt himself smile some. “But I got an idea. Sorta came up in conversation.” 

“Please do continue.” 

“Taka said he always kinda wanted ta just have a nice family gatherin’ for Christmas,” Mondo said. “And so I’m trying ta get that set up, and, ya know surprise him.” 

“I see,” Peko nodded. There was some hesitation in her voice. She would love to attend...but her duties towards--

“Go.” 

“Ah, young master?” Peko looked over to Fuyuhiko. “Are you certain?”

“Peko, this is gonna be your first holiday with your family-your REAL family,” Fuyuhiko said. 

Mondo could feel a bit of tension between the two. “H-hey I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if ya came too,” he added. 

“Say what?” 

“I would like it if you came too, young master,” Peko smiled softly. 

“Tch…”

“It would get you away from your sister's insane requests,” she added.

“Good point,” Fuyuhiko noted and looked to Mondo. “If you need anything lemme know, alright?” 

“I ah….sure…” Mondo blinked. Despite having the title of “ _Ultimate Yakuza_ ”, Fuyuhiko-senpai seemed like a decent guy. 

\--

“Y-you really want to--” Taka was stumbling over his words at the request Mondo gave. His brother-his best friend-really just asked if it was alright if he could spend Christmas with him and his dad. 

It was Mondo’s plan to attempt and curve Taka’s disappointment when he didn’t get his Secret Santa gift with the others. He REALLY needed to find a way to thank Hiro for pointing out how there’s a chance that his Secret Santa was gonna give it to him in person during that actual holiday. Ya know, let his dad see it too. 

Taka seemed convinced by it. Almost wanted to tell Hiro that he pretty much made it seem like he, well, gave  _ himself  _ away as his Secret Santa with that announcement. Mondo could use that to make the surprise even better for Taka. 

When Mondo asked to join him not only for Christmas, but for the entire break, Taka wanted to shout “ _ OF COURSE! _ ” , it’s been something he’s always sorta wanted! A holiday with his family. And Mondo was now part of that family. 

But...but he wasn’t sure how his father would--

“I mean, I ain’t got nowhere really ta go...the Diamonds all got plans, and New Years is really our thing,” Mondo said. 

“Th-then yes! YES of course!” Taka nodded as he grinned. And for a moment Mondo thought his heart skipped a beat. “J-just let me call my father and let him know...alright?” 

“Ah-ah y-yeah sure,” Mondo nodded. Th-that was just nerves...right? Because, Taka still hasn’t gotten his gift yet...a-and Mondo had to make sure it was gonna be perfect! 

I-it just had to be for Taka.

\--

Mondo knew Taka’s place was gonna be small. But he didn’t realize how small. Shit did he mess up? Was everyone gonna fit in here? How badly did he fuck this plan up? 

“You don’t mind setting up in my room, do you kyoudai?” 

“Huh? Ah-yeah no problem!” Mondo nodded to Taka. Not like he had tighter sleeping arrangements. He remembers one night studying for midterms...him, Leon, Chihiro, and Taka, all crammed in the programmer's room. 

It was tight, but was probably one of the best feelings he’s ever had. 

“My room is just down here,” Taka said as he led Mondo through the small apartment. 

Mondo couldn’t help but think just how really amazing Taka was. With everything that happened to him...how his family was treated...to the point of how they were now forced to live. Taka always persevered. Pushed and strived forward. 

Damn, Taka was just really fucking amazing. 

The next day wasn’t anything too spectacular. Just him and Taka talking, and eventually helping Takaaki with the last bits of Christmas prep. Mondo must have made a somewhat good impression, the detective only glared at him like three times during the day. 

Then again, could be just how Taka was acting around him. Mondo swore he saw that stoic face give a soft smile whenever Taka was super animated when talking with him. Didn’t Taka say he was bullied a lot before going to Hope’s Peak? 

He kinda wished he met him sooner. 

Taka didn’t deserve that shit. 

He was a great guy. 

Dependable, loyal, handsome, smart, energy--

Mondo’s thoughts froze. H-handsome? HANDSOME!? Where the fuck did that come from!? 

I-it was true, b-but--

“Everything alright kyoudai?” 

“Huh!? Ah-um! I--y-yeah! Yeah, everything’s cool,” Mondo stumbled over his words, trying to not let that slip up get the best of him. 

“Taka, I need to run out again, can you finish the dishes?” 

“Ah! Yes of course father!” Taka nodded as he made his way into the kitchen, leaving Mondo alone. 

Shit shit shit--the realization finally dawned on Mondo. Just when the HELL did he start LIKING Taka?

\--

He checked his phone for the fourth time in the matter of a few minutes. Mondo was nervous. What if something happened and they couldn’t make it? W-what would he do then? Taka wouldn’t have gotten his gift then! An-and that was going to be the fucking worse! 

“You seem anxious,” Takaaki’s cold voice washed over Mondo. “You’re not planning something, are you?” 

“Ah n-no sir,” Mondo shook his head as he put his phone away. But the looked the detective gave him showed that he wasn’t convinced. 

Before Takaaki could press any further there was a knock on the door. He gestured a “ _ stay put _ ” motion to Mondo as he went to answer the door. 

“HEY!! Merry Christmas Ishimaru-san!” Hiro’s voice rang out in the small apartment. 

“Yasuhiro? Hiroko? I thought you two were coming tomo--”

“Change of plans sweetheart,” Hiroko’s smooth voice cut Takaaki off. “That’s not a problem, now is it?” 

Takaaki looked to Hiroko and Hiro, before looking back to Mondo, who just gave a shrug and small sheepish smile. He sighed and turned his attention back to the two in the doorway. “It’s not a problem at all,” he said as he stepped aside and let them in. 

Just as Takaaki was about to close the door--

“Ah-wait! Don’t close it just yet!” 

That voice had Takaaki freeze, but just for a moment before he threw the door open again. Nearly running up the stairs were Peko and Fuyuhiko. 

“Father? What’s going--”

“Ishimaru-chi! Merry Christmas!” Hiro grinned as he went over and gave the younger boy a hug. 

Mondo was just standing back and watching as everything began to unfold. He didn’t even notice that Takaaki had closed the door and was making his way over to him. 

“...thank you,” Takaaki said quietly. It was just above a whisper, but Mondo still heard it. 

“Just...wanted ta give Taka something real good for Christmas this year,” he admitted before he made his way over to Taka. 

“Kyoudai! I didn’t know everyone was goin--”

“Merry Christmas Taka,” Mondo grinned at the wide eyed look Taka gave him. 

“K-kyoudai...y-you were-!? Bit-but Hiro--”

“Helped him out Ishimaru-chi!” Hiro beamed. “It was a real downer seeing ya bummed at school after everyone exchanged gifts. So I took the fall fer Oowada-chi.”

“Yeah yeah…” Mondo rolled his eyes. He really didn’t ‘take the fall’, just helped misdirect Taka. 

Ignoring how Hiro continued rambling on about how much he helped with Monod and his surprise, the biker made his way over to the two older classmen, and started a conversation with Fuyuhiko. Every so often, he’d glance back to Taka to make sure he was happy. Just the way Taka’s eyes lit up when he took in the sight-yeah his soul brother was absolutely happy. 

Taka just couldn’t believe it. Just the scene in front of him. His dad and Hiro’s mom...Hiro talking with Fuyihiko and Peko-who were just nodding trying to be polite-and Mondo laughing at the sight. It was all perfect. The best gift he could have ever gotten. Of course his soul brother would manage to do something so unforgettable. 

Lost in his head, Taka didn’t notice that Mondo got up and was making his way back over. “Hey kyoudai! Come on, whatcha standing over here by yerself?” 

“Ah! I was,” Taka blushed slightly. “I was just enjoying the feeling,” he admitted. “It’s...been a while since Christmas was more than just my father and I.” 

“Yeah?” Mondo knew he was grinning. He was so fucking happy that he managed to give Taka an awesome gift! He didn’t think it was much but apparently it was more than expected for Taka. 

Taka nodded. He was about to say something when a loud “whoop” from Hiro distracted him. 

“Heeeey! You two are under the mistletoe!” Hiro called out with a laugh.

“Who put that up there?” Takaaki looked over. He knows that wasn’t there before. 

“Hmmm, sounds like somebody wanted to have a lil’ Christmas cheer to spread,” Hiroko said smoothly. 

“How you did it without me seeing--” 

She gave Takaaki a wink. “That’s my little secret.” She turned her attention back to the two boys. “Well now, you both should know the tradition.” 

“Tradition?” Taka asked. 

“Gotta kiss who’s under it!” Hiro exclaimed, and yelped as Peko smacked him. 

“It’s not entirely necessary to kiss,” Peko corrected. 

“I ah...I see,” Taka nodded as he flushed a bit. He turned to Mondo and smiled as he just gave the biker a hug. Surely that would suffice for this tradition, right? 

Mondo returned the hug...noting how nice it felt. How--just how perfect Taka fit in his arms. 

Dammit…

“Ah, kyoudai?” Taka called. He tried to pull back, but Mondo’s arms were still wrapped up around him. Despite it feeling very nice, being held by him...he couldn’t help but feel a small bubble of anxiety work itself up in his chest. 

“Ah fuck it,” Monod mumbled and leaned in, giving a soft kiss to Taka. 

Taka froze, but only for a moment before he shyly kissed back.

Hiro gave a whoop, but it was cut off by a yelp as Peko once again hit him in his side. 

Mondo pulled back, he could see the flush on Taka’s face, and how his red eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Heh, guy always got so emotional. “I love you…” ah no wait! H-he was gonna say Merry Christmas…

“I...ah…” Taka looked down before he looked back up with a soft smile. “I...l-love you too…” 

Mondo smiled. “Merry Christmas Taka.” He leaned in and gave another kiss. 

Best damn Christmas ever. 


End file.
